


Caught In The Storm

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly you find you’re out there, walking in a storm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Storm

Clouds of smoke billowed around his head and the air reeked of stale tobacco. The two fans that hung from the low ceiling did nothing more than push the heavy fog around the room.

There was a tiny jukebox playing in the corner, but the warbling of a singer long since deceased was barely audible over the chatter of the bar’s patrons.

The dim lighting was enough to make Tim feel drowsy. The only source of light was coming from several lamps that looked as though they had been cheap knockoffs from a nineteen fifties pensioner’s home.

Tim raised his hand and managed to catch the bartender’s eye, ordering another Jack on the rocks. 

The young blonde glanced over at an older gentleman, whom Tim assumed was his supervisor.

Tim watched and felt his eyes narrow when the grey-haired man studied him. He raised his index finger and the younger man nodded.

"This is your last one, sir," the bartender told Tim, reaching behind him and pouring the caramel coloured liquid over several ice-cubes.

Inside him, Tim found that he felt a little indignant about being told how many more drinks he could have. But if he really thought about it, he couldn’t quite remember how long he had been sitting on the same barstool; or how many units of alcohol had passed his lips in said time space.

Thunder rolled over his head as he finally left the bar. The rain felt refreshing on his warm cheeks and the slight sting from the wind cleared any drowsiness that lingered.

Tim didn’t like New York; he never had. Almost every person he had ever met in the city had turned around and stabbed him in the back at the first opportunity that presented itself.

Making the choice to return was not an easy thing. He had been torn between remaining in a city that he actually liked and felt like he belonged, or moving back to a place that held nothing but bad memories and nightmares for the scruffy CSI.

After many months of deliberation his heart won the conflict and he had handed his resignation to Horatio.

Danny’s apartment was tiny at best; barely big enough for Danny’s compact disc and DVD collection. Tim had just as many books as Danny had discs and it had been a struggle finding a home for everything.

It wasn’t very difficult to find something to fall over in the apartment. And, after three months of stubbing their toes on furniture as they tried to dodge piles of discs and books, they came up with a solution.

In hindsight, buying a bed that was slightly higher from the ground, which gave them more storage space seemed like the obvious choice, and for a while Tim wondered why they hadn’t thought of it sooner.

Tim brushed his wet curls away from his eyes. The rain was coming down thicker and faster now and his clothes were soaked through and clinging tightly to his frame.

He knew that if he were out in the rain for too long he would regret it the next day, but the painful feeling in his gut was telling him that he wasn’t welcome at home.

Sparked by something simple, such as whose turn it was to do the dishes, the argument had quickly deteriorated into something much deeper and darker with each man taking turns yelling insults at each other.

Tim may have had several drinks, but he wasn’t drunk enough to forget the horrible words he had both said and heard.

Just like Mother Nature, a storm had been brewing on the horizon for a long time. Both Danny and Tim seemed to have been walking on eggshells around each other for months. Whether it was because they were tired or over-worked, Tim didn’t know. It had just been a matter of time before everything blew up around them.

A flash of lightning sped across the sky, illuminating the dull streets below. Tim squinted up at the building he had stopped in front of. Rain was getting in his eyes but he could easily see the outline of a figure in what he knew was the bedroom window.

Tim wondered if Danny felt as lost as he did. After their argument, Tim had pulled his coat from its hook. He remembered that Danny had yelled something about him being predictable and running at the first sign of trouble. Tim hadn’t stayed around to hear what else was coming from his lover’s mouth.

He had stormed out of the building and down the street. At the corner, when the adrenaline began to fade away, he found that he didn’t know what to do. The shops and boutiques that lined the small back alleys of their neighbourhood were only so interesting. It hadn’t been long before he found himself sitting on a barstool in their local bar.

A car sped by behind him, it’s right front tyre running through a puddle and splashing water over the back of Tim’s legs.

Growling, he decided that he had enough of being wet. He stepped closer to the building and entered the four-digit code that would allow him access. 

It was very likely that he and Danny would get into another fight, but the last thing Tim wanted was to spend another minute in the cold November rain.

_Love on the rocks_   
_Ain’t no surprise_   
_Just pour me a drink_   
_And I’ll tell you some lies_

_Got nothing to lose_   
_So you just sing the blues_   
_All the time_

_Gave you my heart_   
_Gave you my soul_   
_You left me alone here_   
_With nothing to hold_

_Yesterdays gone_  
 _Now all I want is a smile_  
  
 _First they say they want_  
 _How they really need you_  
 _Suddenly you find you're out there_  
 _Walking in the storm_  
 - Love On The Rocks - Neil Diamond


End file.
